Perry
Perry the Platypus, also known as Agent P, or just Perry, is the tritagonist of the series Phineas and Ferb. He is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A, a secret government organization of animal spies tasked with filing mad and evil scientists. He used to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but at some point after the series ended, he joined the O.W.C.A and started fighting alongside Perry. He was able to keep this a secret until Doofenshmirtz gave it away in "Off to the Falls". However, Perry has been able to keep his blown cover a secret from his immediate superior Major Monogram for the 2 years that followed. He serves as the deuteragonist of the Rise of Bill Arc from Forever Sophomores and the Cipher's Law Arc from Advanced Education. Appearance Perry is a small cubic platypus with teal fur, a yellow beak and webbed hind feet. He has a thick beaver-like tail of an orange shade. He has blue eyes, and two hair strands sticking out of his head. When acting as a docile pet, Perry has a blank expression with his eyes facing opposite directions to achieve the "dumb" look, and moves on all fours. When portrayed as a secret agent, Perry becomes bipedal and wears a brown fedora on his head. In contrast to his mindless and wild-eyed expression as a pet, the secret agent version of Perry has a stern look with his eyes oriented properly. Personality Perry's undercover identity as a pet leads to characters throughout the series to deem him as a "mindless domestic pet" that "doesn't do much". This definition of the character led to Phineas and Ferb spearheading production of a new toyline based on Perry called "Perry the Inaction Figure," whose tagline revolved around it not doing anything but allowing the customer to make it whatever they desire it to be. In all actuality, Perry is a skilled fighter who is able to perform several implausible judo fighting moves and escapes. He has access to several different types of technology and inventions provided to him by The O.W.C.A., including a hover craft dubbed the "Platypusmobile," a jet ski, and a whistle set that allows him to summon different types of animals.28 His favorite color is perry-winkle. Biography 8th Grade Adventures In "Phineas and Ferb: The School Daze", Perry and Doof. are battling with Caillou, who was evil at the time, when he forces the two to come to Tom's school to help with MCAS. They later help Tom and co. cure Rigby of his rabid state. Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Phineas and Ferb series ended, Phineas and Ferb meet Dipper and Mabel after Ford takes them to Danville, so he can use their brains to help rescue his brother Stan, who was kidnapped by Caillou. Because their parents are on a trip to Hawaii around the same time, they stay with the Pines twins. As more of their closest friends move in, the gang does many things, such as going to a Murder Mystery play, a Lego Convention, a couple Baseball Games, etc. Meanwhile, Perry is hanging around with Doof and Blendin, going on secret missions or planning to put an end to Caillou's plans. During that time, Perry's cover was accidentally blown by Doofenshmirtz. Eventually, they have a final battle with Caillou and Bill Cipher before parting ways. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores Not much is known what Perry and the gang have been up to during the 2-Year Timeskip, except for the fact that After Perry's cover was blown, he had to keep it a secret from Major Monagram, just so he can spend some more time with his owners. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Phineas and Ferb are building a lego project, when they get a call from Dipper and Mabel. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Phineas, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Perry and Doof. are the only ones willing to forgive Caillou, so together, they catch the Larssons summoning Bill Cipher, and begin to fight with them. During the battle, Tord put Perry in a choke-hold, knocking him out, so Caillou and Doof had to take him back to the house. At the house, Caillou successfully managed to revive Perry using the CPR tactics he learned in Wellness, thus earning everyone's trust. Since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. That is, until the episode "Assembling a Body Switcharoo", where Bill finally tricks Caillou into shaking his hand by taking the form of Major Monogram, who around the same time, found out that Perry's cover was blown, and was about to erase the gang's memories and send him away. This causes Perry to become posessed by Bill Cipher, using him to start another Weirdmaggeddon, resulting in Phineas and the gang going into a deep depression. Advanced Education Perry appeared in a few flashbacks of Season 2. In the Christmas Special of Season 4, He, along with Mabel, Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, and Blendin went back in time with Andy and Molly to stop Tord, Al, and Sid from changing history in the Toy Story 3 timeline, in order to prove to the Time Police that the Davises are not responsible for the time anomalies caused by Tord's group before their timeline is erased. In Heroes United's Cipher's Law Arc, he goes on a camping trip with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Dipper, Mabel, and Candace, and later meets up with Milo and Doofenshmirtz, and eventually Tom and co. She spends the entirety of Spring Break hanging out with our heroes while trying to fight off the infamous Bill Cipher. In "The Plumbers’ Errand Spree! Tales from the Ruins of Bellwood!", he appears in a flashback, where he helps Frederick Jones rescue Gwen and Kevin from Bellwood. In Season 47, he returns and joins Tom and co. on a trip to Cape-Cod. Dog-Daze In the Dog Daze series, during the Park BB Arc, he helps Tom and the gang revert their friends back to their original bodies after having switched bodies with the Avengers from an alternate timeline. In the Milford Weekend Arc, He, along with his owners and the Pines twins, stays in Milford with Tom and co. for a week before parting ways at the end of said Story Arc. Senior Year In the Senior Year episode "Thanks, But No Giving", Perry was calling Caillou when his family was taken away by the Larssons and put in a simulation. He then teams up with Caillou and Daisy to stop the Larssons and save their families. Afterwards, Perry heads back home to Danville to be with his family. Gallery Perry FS.png Perry_The_Platypus_2.png Perry_the_platypus.png Perry_AE.png Perry_DD.png Perry_SY.png